dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Michael The Video Game 2
'''Greeny Michael The Video Game 2 '''is the sequel to Greeny Michael The Video Game, it contains 10 worlds, new levels and a rare spoof of Spider Man 2 the game, also it is the first game to have a shooting gun for the players. It is for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii. It also haves a look around feature, which you can look at everywhere. Plot Greeny Michael, Pixar, and Pacman were relaxing the street on 123 Greeny Michael. But then, King Pig and his minions and Small Pig appeared. King Pig and his minions (expect Small Pig) stole all things of the store and runs away (expect Small Pig). Small Pig was brainwashed by Greeny Michael once again and joined Greeny Michael, Pixar, and Pacman to destroy the pigs and they followed the pigs again, otherwise, Greeny Michael and his friends must complete the first 4 levels, before approaching King Pig for the first time, after King Pig's defeat, he reveals his spaceship and flies out of earth, going to mars, for working private projects, Greeny Michael and his friends have to build a rocket before King Pig hijacks everything on mars, this time the level is a puzzle-like piece rocket joining level, after building the rocket, Greeny Michael and his friends gets in the rocket and goes to space, and the level is a space shooting level, after about 1000 of distance, a spaceship with the possessed Santed Sailor on it comes, and he says that he can't stop his minions, and a boss fight with the evil Santed Sailor begins, after the battle he gets throw himself and he got in the black hole, and Michael and his friends lands in mars, they have to beat pigs as he can in mars, after beating enough pigs he faces the hijacked Curiosity Mars Rover, after beating it the rover magically changed it's normal form, but the bad things King Pig came on mars and he destroyed it, making end the Mars life, and Mars starts to shake slowly, and Michael and his friends evacuates Mars, bad thing he also leaved Pixar alone, and he got trapped, because the spaceship was shrink a bit by King Pig's power, and Michael says "OH GOSH" and he can't get it back, because Mars turned into sun and Pixar got burned. Back to Earth, in tv there was a new breaking news, the news is that King Pig had stole the big idea of Barack Obama's White House, it's named "T.C.O.T.P.O.T.U.K. (meaning: The Curiosity of the Pigs of the United Kingdom)" and Michael and his friends needs to get in the rip-offed White House, when he got in that thing the cannons were settled and ready to shoot Michael, he began running for the white house and the gets in the final floor, where is King Pig's room, then after getting into it, he settled a trap for him and he falls to the Basement, a creepy evil cave full of monsters and mutated human beings, after getting to the exit, a gigantic human color-skinned worm guards the exit and Michael began fighting him, after the battle he slaved him away and he cross' the exit, and he thinks he might have changing is life, instead he was found back to his home outside, he sits looking at the television, but the television was censored by the pigs, the screen says "THE PIGS HAVE BEEN TAKEN UNDER CONTROL THIS TELEVISION" that means he is afraid now, then the house began being creepy, that the windows closes, the doors of his room are turning into walls, and monsters appearing and obviously...the horrid poop are appearing on the floor and he slows spawns the children appearing on the poop and Michael gets awaken, meaning that's he fallen asleep to the exit to the basement, he got throw out of the basement, he was throw into SPRINGFIELD! He meets Homer Simpson, and his family, daring to a newcomer of Springfield, later the pigs comes in a huge giant UFO and the captures people of Springfield, he grabs Bart Simpson's slingshot and he throws continuously balls to the UFO, but it's shield went powerful, and the distance can't reach so up, so he tries to throw extremely, trying to reach upper of the sky, and he successfully give pain to King Pig, and he loses control of the UFO, and he crashes to his home, later he gets teleported alone, and he bringed to Strong Bad's home, he says that his computer went hacked by Pigs, so he send him under the computer and he came to exterminate pigs, after reaching to the core of the computer, he meets the evil sucky virus, after beating him the computer isn't hacked anymore and he goes back on his real world, but he got throw on Michael's home, in the breaking news there was Incompetent Greeny Headquarters being damaged by Pigs, Michael doesn't know why Pigs are trying to take control the world, so he began coming to the HQ and he storms to the end of the 3rd floor, encountering the 1st boss of the HQ, the possessed My Sailor, after beating him he storms again to the almost exit of the 5th floor, encountering the 2nd boss of the HQ, Orpatron, the evil alter ego of Ducksworth from Ducktales, after beating him and getting burned, he heads the exit, and after exiting, he founds in the flying earth grounds, which slowly heads to space again, that means he taken control of earth by King Pig, Michael gets 2 challenges, first he needs to break the cores, and then he need to collect the shadow purple coins, after completing these 2 huge challenges, the 3rd challenge is the last, the final fight with King Pig, he haves 2 forms, first his normal form, then the 2nd is his giant robot tower, after beating his 2 forms, King Pig forgives him and he began to disappear forever, and the earth is about to get back his pieces, forming to normal, and the people of Springfield and Michael's city congratulates him for beating the evil King Pig, Michael back at home he finds his pal Pixar back from being roasted and he is fixed as good, the game ends here with a credits roll. Controls *Left: Left *Right: Right *A: Jump *B: Shoot *Select: Pause *Start: Enable/Disable Look Around Mode *X: Duck *Y: Hide (if there's a hideout) Worlds *World 1: Michaelcity *World 2: Space *World 3: Mars *World 4: Michaelcity 2 *World 5: T.C.O.T.P.O.T.U.K. *World 6: Basement *Mini-World (Pre-World 7): Michael's Death Home *World 7: Springfield *World 8: Strong Bad's Home *World 9: Incompetent Greeny HQ *World 10: The End of Earth Homsar and Strong Sad Levels There are 2 type of bonus levels, Homsar and Strong Sad. *Homsar: A type of bonus level which it's very short, unless when playing the game in Easy Mode. *Strong Sad: A type of bonus level which it's too hard and complicated, unless when playing the game in Hard Mode or Medium Mode. Category:Video games